Advances in semiconductor technology are creating increasing heat dissipation problems in electronic components and computer systems. Because electronic components have a relatively large amount of electrical current flow within an extremely small area, the components generate a substantial amount of heat. As electronic components get smaller and more powerful, they generate more heat in a smaller, more confined area. One such component is the central processing unit (“CPU”). The effect of the heat generated is intensified by the close spacing of the components on printed circuit boards and the close spacing of printed circuit boards within electrical devices. The excess heat surrounding the components can reduce the overall life of the components. Excessive heat degrades system performance and reliability, and can cause system failure. As a result, heat dissipation methods and devices are critical in the electronics industry.
A variety of well-known methods and devices for dissipating heat are available. These include various finned heat sinks which dissipate heat from the surfaces of fins. The finned heat sinks are attached to the electronic component to be cooled and are often used in computer systems with electric fans that drive air over the fins to enhance their cooling effect. Some CPU manufacturers, as another example, recommend the use of active heat sinks attached to CPUs.
There has been extensive work in developing effective methods of dissipating heat from the heat generating components, such as the CPU. However, prior attempts to dissipate heat did not allow for very exact modeling of airflow and cooling capabilities within compartments containing such heat generating components.